Genos
Genos (ジェノス, Jenosu), is a 19 year old cyborg and a self-proclaimed disciple of Saitama. He is always aiming to become stronger and fights for justice. As a registered Superhero, he is in the S-Class, at rank 14. Appearance Genos has a mechanical body of a teenage model, a pale looking face, yellow eyebrows, black sclera and yellow piercing eyes and has blond spiky hair. Over his mechanical limbs, he wears black pants and black shoes, and he also tends to wear tanktops. Genos has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. Notable examples of his various "arms" are those he used in his sparring match against Saitama and the arms he equipped to combat the meteor . The pair he used against the meteor had an interesting effect of changing not only the appearance of his arms, but creating a metal "framing" around his face. Genos' arm.png|Genos' cyborg arm Cyborg body.png|Genos' cyborg torso Personality Genos is an extremely serious character. He constantly strives to become stronger and pesters Saitama to train him frequently. Since becoming Saitama's disciple, Genos is very reverent and protective towards his "teacher", although he does express annoyance and disbelief at the mundane training regimen Saitama used to gain his powers. On most occasions, Genos acts as a comic foil to Saitama's clueless antics, using a variety of special techniques, battle tactics and robotic upgrades to combat villains (and sustaining terrible damage in the process), only to be outclassed by Saitama with a single punch. Despite their disparity in strength, Genos' diligence earns him greater recognition than his mentor. His superior acumen granted him immediate status as an S-Class Superhero within the Heroes Association, compared to Saitama's C-Class designation. He also possesses seemingly vast wealth, enough to repair or upgrade his cyborg body and cover Saitama's rent on a regular basis. He eventually mellows out, and he recognizes that this is due to Saitama's influence. He eventually comes to respect Saitama not just for his power, but also for his character. This was shown when Genos remarks on how similar Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask is to Genos's former self when Sweet Mask brutally dispatches a group of alien prisoners with no mercy History Early life At age 15, Genos was still a human being living a happy and peaceful life along with his family. One day, a crazy cyborg attacked their town and destroyed it, killing his family. Genos miraculously survived, but he wouldn't survive long alone in his ruined town if he wasn't found by Dr. Stench who passed the town pursuing the cyborg. Genos begged Dr. Stench to transform him into a cyborg, who complied and he was reborn as a cyborg fighting for justice and promised Dr. Stench that one day he would find and destroy the cyborg. For the next four years, Genos traveled from town to town defeating monsters and evil organizations, but was unable to find the whereabouts of the cyborg. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc While Mosquito Girl is in the middle of her rampage in Z-City, she notices that quite a few of her mosquitoes have died and looking down, she spots a form swarmed by mosquitoes. She sends more bugs at the form, but they are all blasted away, revealing Genos. He has a stern expression on his face and declares that he will eliminate Mosquito Girl. Genos then fires a blast at her, but she easily dodges his attack and dives at him, taking his arm in the process, but in return he takes out both her legs below the knees. Mosquito Girl then flies away and summons all of her mosquitoes to give her their blood. Genos says that her efforts are useless, but is concerned when he sees the amount of bugs gathering around her. As he is about to charge his laser, Saitama comes running out on the street. Genos warns the so-called civilian, but Mosquito Girl's swarm of mosquitoes comes crashing down on them in an instant. Genos releases his heat beam and burns all the bugs, while telling his foe that making them attack in one big chunk, makes it far more easier to destroy them. He realizes that Saitama was still in the area, but is shocked to see that he is fine, with only his clothes burned. Mosquito Girl, now evolved, rushes down and appears behind Genos, cutting him almost completely in half. Genos then spins around to attack her but she dodges and begins to attack him continuously to the point that he was about to blow himself up to kill her, as a last resort. Before that can happen, Saitama ungracefully smacks Mosquito Girl in the face sending her crashing through a building and into the distance, killing her. Genos, greatly surprised by this, asks Saitama his name and for Genos to become Saitama's disciple. A week later Genos shows up at Saitama's apartment, having been fully rebuilt, to discuss being Saitama's student. Genos rather long windily begins to tell Saitama about his past, but Saitama tells him to come back when he can sum his story up with a max of ten words. Some time after, Genos simply asks Saitama to teach him to become strong like him. Saitama warns Genos that it's going to be tough and agrees to train him. But at that moment, Genos turns, saying that he senses a presence moving at high speeds towards them when Manty smashes through the roof, only to be swiftly killed by Saitama. Genos and Saitama leave the building to find Frog Man and Slugerous on guard. Genos tells his master that he will take care of them, but before he can finish his sentence, Saitama has already smashed both creatures head first into the ground. Then, Saitama unexpectedly gets dragged down underground until only his head is showing. Genos starts to rush to Saitama's aid, but Armored Gorilla suddenly bursts through the wall behind them. Armored Gorilla then attacks Genos who easily stops the attack. He says that he needs to ask the creature some questions. He then notices Beast King approaching Saitama, who is still buried and goes to help him but gets grabbed by Armored Gorilla who he then blasts away, and starts to run to Saitama again. Armored Gorilla attacks again and Genos is forced to jump away. The cyborg reveals that he is affiliated to the House of Evolution. Genos recognizes the name and asks what they want of his teacher. Armored Gorilla doesn't reply and simply states the he must destroy Genos. Saitama is then shown taking out Beast King and Ground Dragon and approaching Genos who is standing an incapacitated Armored Gorilla, having defeated him in an off-screen fight. After showing Armored Gorilla that Saitama has killed Beast King, he agrees to tell them whatever they wanted to know. Armored Gorilla reveals the history of Dr. Genus and the House of Evolution. He summarizes that the doctor has taken interest in Saitama's body and Genus clarifies that he wants to use Saitama's god-like physique to build the new human. As they take of to the House of Evolution's base, Genos asks some last questions. He asks about the House's involvement with cyborgs and Armored Gorilla replies that he's the only cyborg of the organization. Genos is disappointed. Four hours later, Genos and Saitama have arrived at the House of Evolution's base. When they find it, Genos promptly destroys the building and part of a mountain in the distance. Saitama is surprised of Genos' quick actions and notices a hatch on the floor and rips it open. Genos and him head down into the lair. As they're walking down the hallway, Genos notices several life forms, two of which are coming at them at high speed. Asura Rhino appears, carrying Dr. Genus, who then points out Saitama, identifying him as Asura Rhino's target. Asura Rhino then throws Dr. Genus to the side and smashes Genos against the wall. The creature challenges Saitama to a fight, and he agrees on the grounds that Asura Rhino made Genos look like "modern art". Asura Rhino then shows Saitama to a rather large room and they are about to fight, but Genos suddenly appears and blasts Asura Rhino. Genos then rushes at Asura Rhino and hits him with a barrage of punches, but it doesn't affect the monster and he smashes Genos in the face, throwing him into the ground and causing his face to crack and his left eye to fall out. Saitama catches him and says he'll handle the fight, but Genos, stubborn as he is, sends a devastating blast at Asura Rhino. However, the opponent uses his breath to blow the attack back and blasts Genos instead, causing Genos' hair to puff up into an afro. Saitama gets serious and overwhelms Asura Rhino with his sheer strength and after some moments, Saitama decides to reveal the secret to his power. Genos is amazed and is eager to finally know. Saitama explains that it is simply the result of hard work and training and obviously, Genos doesn't buy it and is skeptical. He tries to pursue Saitama to let him know the real secret, but Saitama simply replies that it's just that. Asura Rhino goes berserk and pummels Saitama, but he unexpectedly delivers but one punch to the monster and destroys him. Genos and Saitama return home after this. Heroes Association Saga Paradise Group Arc Genos only appears briefly at the end of the arc, when he reveals to Saitama that he is not famous because he never registered himself with the Heroes Association. He tells the history of the Association to Saitama and they agree in getting them both registered. National Superhero Registry Arc Genos and Saitama sign up at the 6th official superhero certification exam center. After he finishes the physical and written exam, he is greeted by Saitama in the changing rooms. They agree on how both tests were super easy and that they'll probably get full points too. A hour later, they receive their scores, revealing that Genos received a perfect 100 and is certified as a S-Class hero, though he wonders what that is. Genos becomes enraged when he hears that his teacher scored 71 points ranking him as a C-Class. They are then told to go to a lecture hall for a seminar of the successful candidates. As they arrive in hall 6, they are congratulated by A-Class Superhero Sneck. He gives them some advice on being a hero and the rankings, though Genos isn't interested in it. As they leave the seminar, Genos is glad that he finally becomes a real disciple of Saitama and counts on his guidance, though Saitama isn't actually glad with it, and they part ways soon after. The next day, Genos and Saitama appear around a mountain area, with Genos sporting new black mechanical arms. Genos checks his phone, stating they are at the last place of their respective classes and that they didn't receive hero names yet. He puts the matter aside and thanks Saitama for accepting his "unreasonable request". The two prepare for battle, though Saitama believes it to be a sparring match, however Genos will attack with everything he's got. Genos positions in a battle stance and aims his left arm at Saitama, ports of his arm opens revealing several cannons. He fires a single massive beam at Saitama. As it reaches Saitama, he dodges it, however Genos immediately retaliates by dashing towards Saitama. He takes a hold of Saitama and crashes him to the mountain, punching several times across the wall of the mountain, but he soon realizes that he was attacking Saitama's after-image. Genos immediately detects that Saitama is running away and intercept him up by landing in front of him and firing a massive beam. Genos believes he hit and defeated Saitama, to only to have Saitama poke him in the cheek behind and proclaiming victory. Genos becomes angry and attacks him, but Saitama jumps away unscathed. Genos then reminds Saitama the rules of the fight, one of which is to continue fighting until he is unable to. They continue the fight, in hoping that he will discover insights of Saitama's power, however Saitama shows impressive fighting prowess and lunges a punch to Genos, but instead flicks him and invites Genos to eat udon. Genos watches Saitama walk away, as he is still flabbergasted of the force of the last punch, that created a massive dust cloud behind him, realizing his teacher is on a whole other level. 5 days later, Genos decides that he wants to live with Saitama, which Saitama does not agree to, though he changes his mind when Genos offers to pay him rent. Genos then proceeds to to write in his diary on the teachings. Genos then informs him that C-Class heroes will be excluded from the hero registry as they are not deemed worthy by the registry if they do not work. Saitama freaks out and decides to do heroic deeds, Genos wants to accompany him, but Genos is convinced by Saitama to aim towards the top ten ranking of the S-class. Rumored Monster Arc While Saitama was cooking kombu, plucked from Kombu Infinity, Genos wonders why there is a pile of kombu outside, which Saitama tells him it was cheaper. Genos asks Saitama if he thought that kombu would let him regrow his hair, that it will actually not, as it was not proven as a genuine medicine, to which Genos receives an angry response from the infuriated Saitama. Giant Meteor Arc Saitama and Genos are relaxing and reading the newspaper. Genos states that Saitama went up in the C-Class ranking from 388 rank to 342 and that while he is still last in the S-Class ranking, in popularity he is ranked 6th, by public votes, shocking Saitama. Then, he mentions several comments about him, but is not impressed since they are all only based from one single picture of him. Even though the world does not acknowledge it, he is still astounded by Saitama, which creeps him out. Genos receives a call to go to the The Heroes Association for unknown reasons. When he arrives at Z-City branch, with a suitcase, he is greeted by the third-ranked S-Class superhero Bang, who reveals that the Hero Association ordered a mass evacuation and that he and Genos are the only S-Class heroes who showed up to prevent the disaster. He explains that they were given an impossible task: a Dragon-Class Disaster is coming to Z-City in the form of a giant meteor. Genos is advised by Bang to evacuate before the meteor impacts. Genos wonders what Bang is going to do, which he replies that he decided to protect his dojo, but as he turns around to show his fighting style, Genos already left. Genos is later shown to be leaping from rooftops, observing the panic and prepares himself for an attempt to stop the meteor. Genos activated his "Arms Mode" suitcase and throws it in the air, forming it into a pair of arms and attaches to himself, surging electricity through his body. As he decides to destroy meteor in order to protect his teacher, an unknown large mechanical robot flies above him towards the point of arrival of the meteor. Genos reveals the large robot to be another S-Class hero called Bofoy, and asks for his help in stopping the meteor. Bofoy refuses and states that he is only there to test a new weapons system. The meteor looms closer so Genos runs off to a different roof and prepares himself to attack the meteor. Before he can do anything though, Bofoy lets off a massive volley of missiles, which in the end do nothing to stop or slow down the meteor. Genos starts to prepare, but starts to doubt his abilities when Bang shows up and calms him down. Genos thinks of Saitama and comes back to his senses. He opens up his chest to reveal his power core which he attaches directly into the shoulder of his left arm. He tells bang to get down and then launches a massive attack at the meteor. His attack does nothing to the meteor unfortunately and Genos runs out of power and collapses on the roof. Saitama shows up and destroys the meteor, causing pieces of it to rain on the city. Bang uses his martial arts to protect Genos from the falling rocks and takes him to safety. Genos makes a brief appearance at the end of the arc in his and Saitama's apartment, regretting his inability to stop the meteor. After a short discussion he reveals that his rank has been increased from 17 to 16, Bofoy's from 7 to 6 and that Saitama has been raised from rank 342 of the C-Class to rank 5 of the C-Class. He also explained the Disaster Level System. Sea Monster Arc Genos makes a appearance at the beginning of the arc in their apartment discussing Saitama's ranking after he killed a Seafolk from the other day. When he was about to explain the top B-Class hero, he gets a call that J-City is under attack and there was no competent heroes nearby to help. He and Saitama head out despite it being far away from where they are residing. On his way, he met a naked Sonic who had just escaped from the Sea King. He was the first to arrive in the Evacuation Shelter where the Sea King just took down four heroes. He put up a fight and traded blows until he was hit by the Sea King's Acid to save a girl, which disabled him to fight back. However, Saitama arrives and easily defeats the Sea King with a single punch. Aftermath, the people were thankful but one criticized heroes for being defeated by villains and monster, despite their efforts. Annoyed by this, Saitama pretended to take all the credit all by himself, with the purpose of giving credit to those who gave their all. Realizing this, Genos's respect towards his teacher grew more. Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Genos arrives to the Hero Association meeting with Bang and Saitama; they are greeted by Atomic Samurai. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Child Emperor, Superalloy Darkshine, Tatsumaki, and King. There he asks Tatsumaki if he can help, only to be declined. Afterwards, Genos appears beside Child Emperor and Engine Knight and is told by Engine Knight to not trust Bofoy. Later when Bofoy's robot appears, Genos asks Bofoy what Bofoy's intentions are. Genos is relieved when he sees that Saitama is okay after the crash. However, soon Tatsumaki erupts into a fit of anger for being ignored and begins insulting Saitama. Genos retaliates by calling her a shitty brat. Unfortunately, Tatsumaki did not take that comment nicely and launches Genos at a large chunk of debris. King Arc Genos fought and defeated G4. Genos then went to Dr. Stench with the remains of G4 to get repairs. Genos tells Dr.Stench that he wants to become stronger. Dr. Stench replies that Genos's master has given Genos a very reckless goal and asks whether Genos can bring Saitama the next time Genos comes. Their conversation continues with the discussion of the cyborg that took Genos's hometown. Dr. Stench ask Genos whether he found any clues about the cyborg's whereabouts, which Genos replies with no. However, Genos reaffirms that he will destroy the cyborg, once he finds him. Dr. Stench reminds Genos that he is not alone and that the conflict with Mad Cyborg is their conflict and not just Genos's. The Blizzard Group Arc Genos suddenly sensed something coming towards their place and went to check it out which is revealed to be Sonic who claims himself as Saitama's rival. Not wanting to disturb a busy Saitama, Genos decided to take him down on his own. They are on equal footing, with Sonic too fast for him but he, too durable from his attacks. As he tried to land a blow against Sonic, he accidentally caught Blizzard who is fighting Saitama in the way with it's impact. Saitama asked him what's going on and he replies with an apology for messing up the place. He suddenly recognized Blizzard and misinterpreted her position as a failed attempt of taking down Saitama. Blizzard was surprised that he, an S-Class Hero actually called himself a disciple of a B-Class Saitama. Sonic attacks him again, this time with exploding shurikens but was unharmed. Despite his loss in speed after this, he is durable enough to take all of Sonic's attacks and decided to increase his speed to catch up. Sonic barely evades this attack, but Genos manages to cut off his hair. Hero Hunt Arc Abilities Genos's entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks. For someone his age, Genos also has significant battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless evil entities and organizations before meeting Saitama. His youth and impulsiveness still overcome him on occasion and he remains much weaker than Saitama. Super Strength: Genos's android body parts are easily capable of breaking steel and shattering concrete. His strongest technique displayed thus far is Machine Gun Blow, an attack of rapid-fire raining punches strong enough to shatter a cliff face. Super Speed: Genos displays impressive speed across distances. He was actually capable of outrunning his own heat blast and tackling Saitama with enough force to hurl them both into a cliff face before it could strike. His control over his speed is somewhat less 'refined' than his teacher's, as his powerful robotic legs tend to shatter the ground with each step when moving at high velocity. Techniques *'Machine Gun Blow': Genos throws a chain of fast punches. *'Incinerate': Genos launches a concentrated beam to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. Equipment Core: Genos' cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled "core," presumably designed by Dr. Stench. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. Armor and Replacement Parts: Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As an android, Genos does not seem to feel pain, and can keep fighting even when missing limbs or injured severely. Genos's durability is such that despite taking several powerful blows from Asura Rhino, and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. Heat Beams: Genos's palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which was the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes. Sensors: '''Genos's android body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect however, as they can still be fooled by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama, and their usefulness is limited by Genos's reaction time. Anti-Saitama Arms Logo.jpg|Anti-Saitama Arms Anti-Saitama Arms Glow.jpg|Anti-Saitama Arms activated Anti-Saitama Arms Open.jpg|Arms opening Anti-Saitama Arms Beam.jpg|Anti-Saitama beam Anti-Saitama Arms Double.jpg|Two-hander '''Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms: These are a set of replacement arms Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists and generating a glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several guns. The beams generated by the guns are significantly larger that his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. Arms Activating.jpg|Arms activating Arms Revealed.jpg|Arms revealed Arms Connecting.jpg|Arms connecting Fully Conected.jpg|Arms fully connected Arms mode face.jpg|Genos while in "arms mode" Arms Core.png|Using Core in Arms Mode Arms Mode: A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the shoulder of his right arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. Quotes *(To Saitama) "It all started 4 years ago... I was 15 years old and still a normal human being. Even in this harsh world I had a pretty happy and peaceful life with my family until then. But one day, a crazy cyborg attacked our town all of a sudden. He had completely lost his mind... I guess, his brain had been damaged during its transplantation into his cyborg body. He left after destroying everything in the town. The parks, the schools, the buildings, my home... Of course... my family didn't survive. Only I was miraculously spared, but as I was just a meek 15 year-old boy back then, I wouldn't have survived long all alone in the ruins of a town if Dr. Stench hadn't passed town by chance and found me. Dr. Stench is a scientist of justice and was pursuing the cyborg to stop him. I begged Dr. Stench to transform me into a cyborg and was reborn as a cyborg who fights for justice. I made a promise to Dr. Stench to find that cyborg one day and destroy him." *''"I am willing to do anything to become more powerful. However, I can't picture myself coming even close to attaining teacher's power" *(Referring to Sweet Mask) ''"He reminds me of myself, before I met sensei. There is no mercy in his heart. A strong hatred for everything evil, eager to eliminate them all." *''"I will eliminate you."'' Trivia *A running gag is that Genos' cyborg body becomes badly wrecked in every drawn-out battle he engages; indeed, the only exceptions thus far were his battles with Armored Gorilla, Charanko, and Sonic. The first being off-panel, the second ending instantly and the last one being an actual battle that had no actual winners. Gallery Genos design.jpg|Genos concept art on the anime References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class